


An Announcement

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [2]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The treatments were successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Announcement

“The Princess Royal and her husband, Vice Admiral Sir Timothy Laurence, KCVO, are pleased to announce that they are expecting their first child together. The baby is due in mid-February 2016. The couple would also like to extend their thanks to the staff of the West London Fertility Clinic for their assistance with the conception.”


End file.
